


𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴, 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴.

by arsenicstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adviser Aranea Highwind, Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Angst, Arranged Marriage, Big Sister Aranea Highwind, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Brat, Panic Attacks, Poor Prompto Argentum, Prince Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Shy Prompto Argentum, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicstar/pseuds/arsenicstar
Summary: Listen, I didn't want to be a part of some shitty treaty for world peace."Now that you have arrived at your new home and school, your father have decided to allow you to see your soon to be betrothed."Prompto heard footsteps from behind him, signaling that they're here. He see Aranea's expression change to slightly shocked before forcing herself to return back to her neutral look.He looked and turned behind only to feel like he was about to pass out and not because from how stunning they are but because it took him a whole surprise.He's getting married to his roommate and the Prince of Insomnia, Noctis?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴, 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your departure for the academy is tomorrow night."
> 
> …
> 
> Tomorrow night?

_'Listen, I didn't want to be a part of some shitty treaty for world peace.'_

It all started from some simple arranged marriage for 'peace' to a sudden complicated school life that can put those weird Niflheim dramas to shame.

Everything had dropped onto Prompto like a ton of bricks-no, scratch that- more like as if the whole _adamantoise_ had been dropped onto him.

The Prince is currently sitting on his bed as the news that was brought to him was replaying in his mind like the shitty ipods he had as a child. _High school. Marriage._

Why marriage? He's already freaking out about the fact that not only is he attending a high school for the first time but in Insomnia aka the place he could've sworn he eavesdropped on his father talking about how the place was an eyesore for him..or something like that. So if the place is considered an eyesore then why is he sending his son there?

Prompto already has trouble sleeping but he's 50% sure he won't be able sleep soundly tonight without knowing when all of the things will go down but he doubts he can go to his father without getting scolded that he's 'wasting a lot of time on him'. He looked down at his night clothes and just shrugged off his emotions as he got off his bed and started making his way to the kitchen where no one was considering it was 1am.

He was wrong.

The moment he saw the familiar figure standing in the kitchen with his back turned against the blond, he muttered a swear and then swiftly tried to turn around to go back to his room and attempted to go back to his room stealthy to avoid confrontation until he heard his voice.

"Prompto?" Iedolas called out, turning around while narrowing his eyes at his son.

 _'Damn it.'_ he screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before turning back around and responded "Yes?"

"What are you doing up at such a late hour? You should've been in bed by now." His dad scolded.

 _'Could ask you the same thing, old man.'_ He bit his bottom lip to prevent saying that to the Emperor of Niflheim. Calling his father that would most likely result in him losing a finger. Instead he answered honestly "I couldn't sleep that's all."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, father."

"This again?" Iedolas huffed in annoyance, already irritated at his son's behavior.

"I'm sorry but I just can't-"

"No, I understand why. You have received news that might change your current lifestyle and you're worried about that," Iedolas placed his coffee cup down "If I had told you the rest of it, will you go to your room and sleep?"

Prompto stared at him. _'What could he possibly tell me without making the whole thing worse than it already is?''_

"Okay…" He hesitantly nodded, though he already knows this is just going to be another sleepless night. Just 5 hours of nothing but shuffling in your bed once every ten minutes and the constant feeling of wanting to slam your head against the wall in frustration. Yeah sure once you tell me how you're going to mess up my life more and _poof_ I am automatically sleeping like a baby.

As Iedolas turned back around to look through the cabinets, Prompto glared daggers at his back. _I hate you._

He already hated his father for many reasons but forcing him to leave him home and forcing him into a stupid marriage was more reasons to wish he had a different father.

"You don't have to be constantly worrying about when are you gonna go to the academy. Because I had already made plans for your departure but your marriage won't be for a while so you don't have to worry about it for now." Prompto remained silent as a sign for the older to continue talking "Your departure for the academy is tomorrow night."

…

**Tomorrow night?**

Prompto felt his heart had come to a screeching halt and had fallen to the bottom of his stomach. He gulped nervously _'I didn't hear that correctly..?'_

"...Huh? When am I leaving?-"

"I said tomorrow night you will be leaving for your new life in the Crown City. That is why I wish for you to go to bed now."

"Do I even get a say in this-" Prompto felt his blood start running cold, feeling like his body is shutting down and he wants to lay down on the ground and just be there for eternity.

"No you don't."

"But this is so soon-"

"Prompto."

"Please father can I go in a few weeks and not tomorrow I'm not-"

 **"Prompto."** Iedolas sternly said making Prompto flinch and shut up quickly. "You do not have a say in this, I do. I am only doing this for your own good and you will have no argument, this has been decided. Now you need to go to sleep, Prompto. You are nothing but an eyesore.." He glared at the blond in front of him before going back to what he was doing.

The blond held back a remark and instead did as he was told to. He quietly went back to his bedroom, knowing it'll be the last night he spends the night in since he knows he's going to be on some Magitek Engine that makes him want to puke every time the engine has stumbled slightly.

He walked into his room, feeling empty. He wanted to cry, he really did, but he spent the majority of his childhood sulking and that Chancellor wasn't making it any better and Aranea had to shoo him away everytime he made a snarky comment about how Prompto shouldn't cry.

Aranea.

Is she going to go with him? He prays to the Astrals that she's tagging along with him into this ...Insomnia place where there was a 90% chance he might get jumped if him coming from Niflheim was exposed.

She was like a big sister to him, sometimes they bicker over little things and she might've kicked his ass many times during training but at the end of the day she remains at his side as his Adviser and Prompto was grateful for her.

Prompto walked up to his mirror and sighed. Would the academy even have dorms and if so who would want to be roommates with him? If you take away his title as the Niflheim Prince he looks like a nobody. There was nothing special about his looks, all he had was blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles. Do Lucians even have those characteristics? He hopes he doesn't stand out because of his looks if the Lucians don't have blond hair or blue eyes after all but perhaps he can dye his hair and wear eye contacts that make his eyes darker and then he'll fit in.

No that's a stupid idea. Prompto huffs in frustration, feeling trapped like he has always been. He's been hidden from the media and public all his life like does anyone know that the Emperor has a son? And now he's suddenly being dragged out to be a bait for some sort of treaty and the thought of getting a lot of attention from people makes him sick. He wonders if his father even ever mentioned him or did he just cast him off to the side like he always did. But now? He's suddenly being forced into public school with people. And the worst part was that he's getting married off to some random person for a so-called _'peace treaty'_.

He never dated let alone his first kiss. I know, a Prince of Niflheim never had his first kiss or girlfriend and he's like 17. One of the reasons Aranea teases him about and all he can do is just roll his eyes at her and reply _'It'll happen one day just you wait.'_

But now he's having to share all his first times with some stranger let alone an enemy his country thinks of and that's not okay but of course his evil father had to come in and crush everything.

Tomorrow night. Those two sentences kept repeating in the young princes' head as he covered himself with the blankets and stared straight into the walls. Why did it have to be this way? To be the crown prince of a country as if he can barely take care of himself. He sighs once more and continues laying there until his eyelids feel heavy.

✧────✧

He felt like he was underwater as he continued hearing a familiar female voice calling to him and he shrugged it off thinking it was a dream so he decided to not open his eyes knowing once he does an upcoming day from hell is upon him.

 _"Prompto. Hey wake up."_ He hears the voice again but once again ignores it like he did a moment ago and continues snuggling closer to his pillow and blankets.

 _"Prompto!"_ the female voice shouted at him and the prince flinched slightly before he yelped as he felt himself being harsly pushed off of his bed and slammed into the ground with a harsh thud.

"Ow…" he groaned, feeling light pain shoot up onto his back. Rubbing his eyes to rub the sleepiness away, he opened them slightly to reveal his adviser walking towards him before it struck him. _'Oh, it was Aranea that's been calling my name.'_

"Finally awake, shortcake." The grey haired woman spoke softly as she offered a hand to him which he accepted and pulled himself off the cold marble floor "I've been calling you for five minutes but you wouldn't budge so I sorta lost my patience with you." she scratched her neck sheepishly

Prompto waved her off "No, no, it was my fault it's okay." He turned to his clock slightly squinted to get a better view of the clock. It read _12pm._

"Why did you wake me up late?" he asked, turning his gaze back to the older female who just shrugged her shoulders in reply "And what time am I supposed to be leaving?"

"I've been handed over the schedule and your departure is at 6pm." That statement caused Prompto's eyes to widen and Aranea seemed to notice the slight change in his expression and sighed "It's fine, dude I already packed your stuff while you were sleeping soundly like a baby chocobo."

"Oh-uhm thank you." the blonde blushed and turned around and made his way to his dresser and continued talking "Did it say who was supposed to be my betrothed?" Prompto turned around and began walking over to his dresser where it revealed a small necklace and a crumbled up paper of some sort of receipt. He pushed away the questioning thoughts and continued searching for his contact lens.

"It said nothing about that but if you think about it, it's probably that blonde girl that I see her face sometimes on the TV. I think her name is Lunafreya and she is the Oracle." Aranea walked over to a small table on the side to receive the paper she placed earlier.

"Me? And the Oracle?" Prompto scoffed, "Why would I marry someone so great and likeable unlike me?"

"Dunno. You can ask your father yourself or that creep Ardyn." she saw Prompto's expression go sour when mentioning the two older men "or you can wait until you reach Insomnia."

"I prefer the second option." Prompto stated before going up to her and glancing over to the paper and read the last sentence _"You will reach your destination around 8am tomorrow."_ he blinked in confusion before looking at the silver grey haired woman for an answer.

"We have been given an apartment that is close to your school." she replied before folding the paper and slipping it into her black bomber jacket. "I'll explain more whenever we make it there."

"We?" Prompto raised an eyebrow in confusion before his expression brightened up "Does that mean you're coming with me?"

"Of course, shortcake." she lightly punched the prince in the shoulder playfully "sending you in a new city would be a like a suicide mission for you." she joked.

"Hey," the other defended "I can take care of myself."

Aranea just shrugged "I'm sure you can it's just…they want me to be there and look out for you just in case something happens."

"Speaking of that.." he looked over to her with confusion "why are they sending me to Insomnia instead of to the local private school? Doesn't Niflheim don't get along with Lucis?"

"I thought so too until they told me that they're sending the Prince to Niflheim to there of all places..I thought it was weird to do that but it's probably a part of some plan." Aranea said "they didn't give me much detail about it besides telling me that it is my duty to keep you safe at all times because it might be necessary in the future."

Necessary? What on Eos could that mean?

"Besides all that, I think it is time we pay your father a visit about what is going to happen from here on out," Aranea walked over to the door and lend a hand towards the Prince "but just know that I will always be by your side no matter what happens. I'm gonna prevent you from getting your ass kicked."

Prompto looked down sheepishly and grabbed onto her hand before looking back up again and nodded in agreement.


End file.
